Post-Conférence Japan Expo
by Pandipute
Summary: La fiction au titre nul qui raconte que... Ben, Vic, il l'aime quand même vachement bien le Gydius... ( merci Julia Lutecia 3 ) LOL GYDICTOR BEST SHIP JETFUYGIHOJPIUIYTSYJRJC Pardon.


**COUCOU**

 **DEVINEZ QUI REVIENT SUR LA TOILE POUR L'ANNIVER-Non.**

 **Pour du Gydictor.  
Parce que lol mdr, il faut qu'ils se baisent ces deux là.  
Petit OS écrit entre 00h et 5h30, voilà lol.  
( Avec une petite collaboration de la belle Julia Lutecia pour l'écriture 3 **

**Donc, blablabla, leurs fesses n'appartiennent qu'à eux mêmes, si la fic dérange, elle disparaît.**

 **Gydias si tu lis...Tu t'en bats les couilles tu lis pas les fics donc osef, mais Victor… Ben écoute, tu commences à me connaître, je suis absolument désolée d'avance.**

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Lorsque Victor posa son second pied derrière le rideau qui le séparait de la foule, il se tourna vers son ami qui s'était adossé au mur du backstage et qui lui lançais un grand sourire satisfait.

 **-Même si j'ai pas servit à grand-chose, c'était sympa hein !**

 **-Arrête, tu sers toujours à quelque chose…**

 **-Du genre « viens on tourne à 6 heures du matin » ?**

Gydias soupira en souriant

 **-Bon,** fit il, **on se la boit cette Leffe Ruby ?**

Victor posa le pack de bière que la charmante Succube leur offrait à chaque conventions.

Avec la chaleur, ils comptaient bien sur le liquide pour se rafraîchir un peu.

 **\- IL y en a eu pas mal cette fois.**

 **-De quoi, demanda Panda.**

 **-Ben , des questions sur notre « potentielle » homosexualité…**

 **-Oh.**

Victor ne répondit pas et se contenta de décapsuler sa bouteille.

Il n'aimait pas être seul avec Gydias.

Se concentrant sur sa boisson, il ne remarqua pas la main de son collègue s'approcher de la sienne afin de saisir le décapsuleur. Ce faible contact le fit tressaillir. Il espéra que cela soit passé inaperçu, n'apperçevant aucune réaction de la part de l'autre, il cru que cela fut le cas.

Or. Point du tout mes amis.

Gydias savait.  
Ooh oui comme il savait. Comme il pouvait lire dans les pensées de Victor...Comme il en voyait des pensées gênantes...

En public, il le cachait bien. Mais en réalité, il était plus que vulnérable, le Panda.

En public, il le cachait bien, mais en réalité, il n'était pas si con le Gydius.

Donc bien sur qu'il savait. Qu'il savait tout.

Ce qu'il en pensait ?...A vrai dire, il ne pensait rien. Ou il pensait trop, ce qui amenait de toutes façons au même résultat : Le doute.

Et lui ?

Il ressentait un truc lui ?

Il ignorait.  
Il ignorait et Panda reniait.

 **-File une autre bière**

 **-Et le s'il te plait il vient à pied, connard ?**

Le tout récemment « vingtcinqtenaire » ( toujours pas remis de la cuite de la veille) prit une voix mielleuse

 **\- S'il te plait, mon Victoouuneeet, mon pandaaamouuur !?**

 **-Putain t'es con,** répondit le vidéaste avec un sourire, tout en tendant une bouteille à son acolyte.

 **-Avoues tu kiffe quand je t'appelle comme ça.**

InThePanda parti dans un énorme fou rire forcé avant de s'arrêter brusquement, se lever et commencer à partir.  
Une main se saisit de son poignet, le stoppant dans sa fuite.

 **\- Quand est- ce que tu vas arrêter de me mentir, Victor ?**

Celui-ci se tendit

 **-Mec, on est pote depuis un bout de temps maintenant, tu sais bien que je ne te ments sur rien,** marmonna-t-il les dents serrées.

 **-Menteur.**

 **-Mais sur quoi je te mentirai ?!**

 **\- Sur toi, tu te caches. Tu mens, tu renies, tu as peur.**

 **-Mais de quoi putain ?**

 **\- Ton amour pour moi.**

Silence.

La respiration du concerné se coupa.

Non. Non, non, il ne pouvait pas...Ne devait pas savoir, et s'était faux hein ? Bien sur que ça l'était…

Et pour prouver que c'était vrai, euh, faux, il fallait… Rire, porter le masque qu'il avait tout les jours, cacher qu'il l'aim...Que rien du tout, tout cela était un blague, juste pour les fangirl, ça n'était pas plus vrai que le Matoine ou autre ship… Il devait se le dire. Il n'était pas amoureux de cette pute, point.

 **-Mais meeec, t'es au courant que c'est un délire de yaoistes ça ?**

 **\- «** **LOL J'AI DES FRISSONS QUAND UN COPAIN ME TOUCHE LA MAIN MAIS J'AIME PAS LES ZIZIS »** imita Gydias avec une grande délicatesse.

Ca n'était pas une bonne idée de le lancer sur ce sujet…

 **\- Ecoute mec, reprends une bière…**

 **\- Tu évites le sujet.**

Bien sur que oui il évitait le sujet.

- **Dit moi putain. Y'a des choses que je veux savoir, merde !**

Non… Non, il le sentait, ça montait.

 **-Victor.**

Il n'assumait pas, mais surtout, il ne voulait pas. Ne voulait pas en parler.. De peur de… D'exploser. 

**-Victor, est ce que tu m'aimes ?** _( j'sais pas si jeeee t'aime/sbaff)_

C'en est déjà trop.

A ce moment là, pleins de choses ont prit le contrôle de son être. Excepté lui même.

Une tournade de sentiments refoulés qui arrive d'un coup et qui dévaste tout.

 **-OUI ! OUI, D ACCORD, JE T AIME. OUI J ASSUME PAS. CA Y EST T ES CONTENT, CONNARD ?! OUI JE ME CACHE, DEPUIS LONGTEMPS, TROP LONGTEMPS, TU LE SAIS , ET MAINTENANT ? ...Et. Maintenant ?..**

Cette tempête intérieure qui nous donne une spontanéité incroyable. Qui vous fait faire n'importe quoi. Du genre plaquer une personne à un mur ( un mur trop fin qui a failli s'écrouler, d'ailleurs) et poser violemment ses lèvres contre celles de la dite personne.  
Ne plus réfléchir du tout et se laisser emporter, ne serait-ce qu'un instant, avant de tout briser.

 **-Ecoutes je… Je suis désolé. T'as tellement le droit de me juger maintenant..**

 **-Non mais.**

ALORS

Au fait,

Gydias n'avait absolument rien compris de ce qui venait de se passer.

Vic était passé du PoutitAmoureuxNiaisQuiRenie à PutainDeBêteSauvageSortieDeSaCageQuiVeutDeLaBitePutain, puis était repassé au PoutitNamoureuxQuiAssumePasEtSurtoutPasCeQuIlVientDeFaire.

En quelques secondes.  
Donc bon, pour essayer d'évaluer la situation, il y a plus pratique.

Récapitulons ce qui s'est passé dans la tête du gamer à cet instant.

Il ne s'y attendait…Pas. Absolument pas. C'était si soudain de le voir marmonner, puis crier et puis OBAH le temps qu'il tente quelque chose, l'avoir qui l'embrasse fougueusement.

Il a pas vraiment eu de réaction.  
Il a juste. Rien fait.  
Il ne l'a ni repoussé, ni entraîné dans un ballet buccal dégueulasse avec de la bave partout.  
Il avait juste l'impression que c'était…

Court.  
Très court.  
Trop court.

Et merde, ses pensées commençaient à devenir claires.

Lui qui ignorait commençait lentement à savoir ce qu'il voulait.

 **-Bon par contre si tu laisse un silence comme ça, c'est genre, hyper gênant.**

 **-Ouais pardon ben…**

 **-Je lâcherai bien un « lol le sexe » pour détendre l'ambiance mais avec ce que je viens de faire c'est un peu incongru là.**

 **-Ouais mais.**

 **-Quoi ?**

 **-Recommence.**

 **-Hein ?**

...Hein ?

Avait il bien dit ça ?

...Avait-il bien entendu ?

Ils avaient l'air aussi surpris l'un que l'autre de ces paroles.

 **-Mec t'es sérieux ?**

 **-J'ai pas fait exprès de le dire.**

 **-Ok donc t'étais sérieux…**

 **-** **J'en sais rien.**

Doucement ils s'étaient rapprochés. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte.

Leur corps, attirés l'un par l'autre, naturellement. Leur lèvres qui se entrent en contact, les mains de l'un qui viennent prendre le visage de l'autre pour accroître la pression, leur langues qui se frôlent, créant chaque fois un courant électrique qui remonte en un éclair l'échine de chacun.

C'était même pas l'alcool, non ils avaient bu 2 bières.

Mais ils étaient bien ivres.

C'est ça, ils étaient enivré par le baiser qu'ils échangeaient.

Et comme pour l'alcool, on en a toujours besoin de plus une fois qu'on y a goûté.

Plus, plus, oh oui, bien plus, trop même. 

Victor ne réalisait pas. Tout ce temps à essayer d'oublier ce qu'il ressentait. A rire, faire croire qu'il n'y avait rien et que la simple image de ce qu'ils faisaient actuellement pouvait le dégoûter.

Il avait menti à Tom. Mais bien moins qu'il ne s'était menti à lui même.

Tom, parlons en, il vivait tout ça, sans vraiment se demander, il se poserai des questions après, pour l'instant, il profitait. C'était tellement nouveau tout ça…

 **-J'imagine déjà tellement les fanfics,** souffla Panda avant de chuter dans les tréfonds du plaisir et perdre contact avec la réalité.

 **-Je te l'ai déjà dit… Je m'en branle totalement des fanfics.**

Ils se sont d'abord dit qu'ils étaient dans un backstage de la Japan Expo et que si le staff, ou même un de leurs amis, ou pire un fan, les surprenait…  
Et puis au fire et à mesure, des vêtements froissés sont tombés sur le sol, on entendit quelques gémissements rauques durant la conférence qui suivait, mais sans se demander vraiment ce que s'était…

Il y a quelques minutes à peine, il y avait deux hommes, un qui ignorait, un qui reniait.

Et après ?

Juste deux qui s'aimaient.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

 **VOILA C ETAIT PAS BIEN LOL**

 **Je vous laisse l'honneur de deviner qui est pris et qui prends dans leurs ébats /o/**

 **Bisous, coeur, je vais essayer de revenir plus souvent…**

 **Vot' Pandi**


End file.
